negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Ala Rubra
Ala Rubra is a fictional group of characters from the manga series Negima!: Magister Negi Magi, created by Ken Akamatsu. The name is Latin for "Crimson Wing", and was the inspiration for Nagi's son's similar group, Ala Alba ("White Wing"). Members * Nagi Springfield * Jack Rakan * Albireo Imma * Eishun Konoe * Gateau Kagura Vandenburg * Filius Zect * Takamichi T. Takahata * Kurt Godel History War Time in the Magical World The actually true finding of the group is yet to be seen. The first interaction of the group self is showen as Jack Rakan got hired to take out a 'group of elites', constisting to that time out of Nagi Springfield, Albireo Imma, Eishun Konoe and Filius Zect. After 13 hours came the battle between Jack and Nagi to a draw and Jack actually ending up of joining the group itself. As the war started changed 'The great Nagi guerilla knights' a losing battle, by taking the confederation side, way out at the Argyre borders to right out on the front lines, fighting the war practically singlehanded. Amongst their enemies gained the group memberes because of it various epithets, as like 'Red-Haired Demon of the Confederation' and 'Man of a thousend spells'. By the battle of 'Great Bridge Recapture Operation' gained the group finally their legendary status in the history, which changed at the same time the outcome of the war itself. After this legendary battle joined new allies and friends the group, namly Gatou and Takamichi. A bit later the group encountered Arika and their main enemy gets finally revealed, Cosmos Entelecheia. Nagi self becomes then over a short time the personal bodyguard of the princess. During it are finding Nagi and Getou separately out that Senator McGill is a member of Cosmos Entelecheia. As Ala Rubra confronts the Consul appears Fate I along with two of his companions, but withdrawing short after encountering Ala Rubra. The former allies turned then on Ala Rubra which got now chased out of the capital. Nagi went short after i outt to rescue with Eishun Arika and the young princess Theodora. As the group returned to their base asks Arika Nagi, if his Ala Rubra is truly invincible and making him in a accolade gesture to her knight. With the princess in their back, turned Ala Rubra wordly against the world in an all out battle against Cosmos Entelecheia. During it, found the group theirself new allies, like Kurt Godel and the, to this time still young, Ariadne Academy Principal. The final battle took then finally place at the 'Gravekeeper Palace', which Ala Rubra won against Cosmos Entelecheia. Short after the won battle appeared the true mastermind, The Mage of the Beginning, and engaged the group in a battle, where near everyone gets heavy wounded. Nagi and Zect confronting then the the Mage of the Beginning and manage to defeat him, while Zect self apparently disappeared together with the Mage of the Beginning. End of the War and Shortly Thereafter Ala Rubra became even more famous and counted from that moment on as 'Heroes of the Magical World', but splitted up to their original groups, with their two leaders Nagi, who got still followed from Eishun, Rakan and Albireo, and Getou, which Takamichi and Godel followed. Later stayed by princess Arikas side as personal advisor shorlty after the war. Nagis group instead went out to help to clean up the mess and help people, which came through and with the war. Princess Arika got from the senate for her doings and fake allegations imprissed. Kurt informed Nagi and the others over the happenings but got only a twisted responds from Nagi back, that he wants to save more people instead as only one special person. This turns later out be only a cover for his real actions and feelings towards the princess. 3 Years After the War The day neared were Arika should have been executed, but it turned out diffrent, as the senators would have want it. As Arika walked into her death, she regreted that she wasnt able to be with Nagi over all this time and that her only wish was, to see him a last time. At the final moment interrupted a soldier the live-broadcast making the senator and the sorrounding people upset, but then shocked and afraid as he revealed his true self, Jack Rakan from Ala Rubra. The senator asked then shocked, what happened with Arika, when Jack Rakan is here, to which the man responds, that he has nothing to worry about, because 'this idiot' takes care of things now. The angry senator immidetly called for the troops and guards, to which Rakan, who got now backup from Eishun, Getou and Albireo, meant: 'Are you seriously telling me, that you think, that´s ganna be enough?', by refering to the senators troups. Nagi saved Arika and proposed to her at the same time, while Ala Rubra took their last official known action in crushing the corrupt troops of the senator. Unknown Time Period At some point, during the war saved Nagi together with Eishun and Albireo, a young Asuna Vesperina Theotanasia Entheofushia, who is forced to used to use her powers against the enemies. Later to a time appears Ala Rubra, without Zect and Rakan, together with Asuna in Istanbul. After happenins and to date unkown reasons, travelled Gatou and Takamichi together with Asuna in the purpose to save the young girl. Getou got by it deadly wounded and told Takamichi to erase her memory. Asuna stated by her good bye from Getou, that Nagi is to that time already disappeared. End of Ala Rubra It is unknown how and when the group split up. Some facts are konwn: Even though they split up, all members seem to be willed to returned to their previous profession if it should be necessary. Abilities * Many people, both friends and foes, have call 'Ala Rubra' invincible. * Rakan stated that Nagi was only 13 as the war started, which displays the power which only a single member of them holds. * The group had at least 2 strong swordsman, Rakan and Eishun. Kurt is later known to be a great Shinmei-ryū aswell. * Eventhought Zects powers werent showen, some suspect that he was at least on Albireos level or even higher. Nagi called him always 'Master'. * Rakan is said to have had the same strength as Nagi to that time, by which it is to note, that Nagi was much younger as Rakan to that time. * Rakan is known of having defeated single handed : 137 (within it: 1super dreadnought 3 airborne motherships 13 cruisers), 9 devine soldiers at once, at least one high daylight walker (acient dragon) * All members have at least one special area, where they are near unmatched. * Its known that at least Nagi, Albireo and Rakan have had Pactios among the group. Trivia Actually was never a complete battle or fight of the group showen, but it is hinted that Ala Rubra nearly lost in the final battle against The Mage of the Beginning himself.